needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Records
Have you beat NFM 1 or NFM 2? Don't know what to do? Here, some of the members of Need for Madness wiki have posted their best times on stages, both wasting and racing. Can YOU break it?' Use the table of contents to navigate.' How good are you at need for madness? Do not remove a challenge, unless it is inapropriate or impossible (like finishing the Gun Run in 20 seconds). Also, NO HACKED STAGES OR CARS! ...here's an example on how you would do it... The Intorductory Stage Best Time: 2:10 Name: Jon Car Used: Tornado Shark and if someone else were to come by, it would be... The Intorductory Stage Best Time: 1:10 Name: Jane Car Used: DR Monstaa Best Time: 2:10 Name: Jon Car Used: Tornado Shark Got it? Need For Madness 1 'Racing' 'The Intorductory Stage' Best Time:0:58 Name: BigM Car Used:Radical One 'Contary to Popular Belief' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Do the Snake Dance' Best Time:2:30 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Grapefruit Power' Best Time:: 1:01 Name: TheMiikaX Car Used: High Rider 'He is Coming for You Next' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Paninaro Caninaro, Let's Fly!' Best Time: 3:90 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'When in Danger Just Chill Out' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Fast and The Furiuos + The Radical' Best Time: 2:54 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'The Beach Arcade Dream' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Confusion in an Illusion' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Mad Party' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Wasting' 'The Intorductory Stage' Best Time: 0:37 Name: BigM Car Used: MASHEEN 'Contary to Popular Belief' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Do the Snake Dance' Best Time: 1:30 (Before 2:52) Name: TheMiikaX (Before BigM) Car Used: EL KING 'Grapefruit Power' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'He is Coming for You Next' Best Time: 3:60 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Paninaro Caninaro, Let's Fly!' Best Time: 3:40 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'When in Danger Just Chill Out' Best Time: 2:10 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'The Fast and The Furiuos + The Radical' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Beach Arcade Dream' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Confusion in an Illusion' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Mad Party' Best Time: 3:50 Name: BigM Car Used: Nimi 'Need For Madness 2' 'Racing' 'The Intoductory Stage' Best Time: 0:43 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Let the Dream Begin' Best Time: 2:01 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Arrested By the Man' Best Time: 1:43 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 1:55 (Previously 1:58 OMG) Name: Mezzelo Car Used: Formula 7 'Twisted Revenge' Best Time: 3:50 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Centrifugal Rush, Under Water?' Best Time: 3:05 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'The Stretch' Best Time: 1:02 Name: Annon Car Used: Fourmula 7 Best Time: 1:05 (from 1:08) Name: Bookbay Car Used: Formula 7 Best Time: 0:59 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'The Garden of The King' Best Time: 4:40 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Maximum Overfly' Best Time: 4:11 (from 4:20) Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 3:90 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Majestic Duty' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Ghosts and Magic' Best Time: 2:11 (FORMERLY 2:19!) Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 2:26 Name: Annon Car Used: Fourmula 7 Best Time: 2:09 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Rolling with the Big Boys' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper' Best Time: 3:52 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'Digger's Revenge' Best Time: 1:48 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One 'The Gun Run' Best Time: 1:18 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One Best Time: 1:09 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Dances With Monsters' Best Time: 4:53 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One I got a little stuck, EL KING and DR tried to waste me Best Time: 3:50 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Four Dimensional Vertigo' Best Time: 4:04 Name: Bookbay Car Used: Radical One Actually, this is not a really good version, there wasn't MASHEEN or EL KING and stuff 'The Mad Party' Best Time: 1:02 Name: Mezzelo Car Used: Nimi (Yep, we're officially screwed) Best Time: 1:00 Name: Annon Car used: Mighty Eight 'Wasting' 'The Intoductory Stage' Best Time: 00:57 Name: Bookbay Car Used: DR Monstaa Best Time: 00:45 Name: BigM Car Used: Radical One 'Let the Dream Begin' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Arrested By the Man' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Twisted Revenge' Best Time: 1:47 Name: Bookbay Car Used: DR Monstaa 'Centrifugal Rush, Under Water?' Best Time: 1:02 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN Best Time: 1:34 Name: Mezzelo Car Used: DR Monstaa Best Time: 0:58 Name: BigM Car Used: MASHEEN 'The Stretch' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Garden of The King' Best Time: 0:52 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN 'Maximum Overfly' Best Time: 3:57 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN I had QUITE a lot of trouble fixing myself... 'Majestic Duty' Best Time: 1:41 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN (I betrayed the King!) 'Ghosts and Magic' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Rolling with the Big Boys' Best Time: 3:05 (I had a little duel with M A S H E E N) Name: Mezzelo Car Used: Dr Monstaa 'Suddenly the King becomes Santa's Little Helper' Best Time: 2:35...muahahaha Name: Bookbay Car Used: M A S H E E N Best Time: 2:46 Name: Mezzelo Car Used: M A S H E E N 'Digger's Revenge' Best Time: 1:05 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN! 'The Gun Run' Best Time: 1:25 Name: BigM Car Used: MASHEEN This is very hard to do 'Dances With Monsters' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'Four Dimensional Vertigo' Best Time: Name: Car Used: 'The Mad Party' Best Time: 0:42 Name: Bookbay Car Used: MASHEEN ...lol, go ahead, break this record... TIE!? Best Time: 0:42 Name: Annon Car Used: EL KING good.... Best Time: 0:20 Name:Beano Car Used:MASHEEN ...beat this. Best Time: 0:03 Name: calcyfer Car Used: MASHEEN 2 good. I survived the massive crash...... Best Time: 0:02 Name: BigM Car Used: Maseen I survived the massive crash......